1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a universal serial bus (USB) device.
2. Description of Related Art
A computer system is usually connected to peripheral devices, such as a printer, a keyboard, and a mouse. When a peripheral device is first connected to the computer system, the computer system must detect the peripheral device and load a device driver to an operating system (OS) of the computer system from floppy disks or CD-ROMs. The device driver is a driving program that allows the peripheral device to communicate correctly with the computer system.
It costs money to store device drivers in floppy disks or on CD-ROMs. Furthermore, floppy disks or the CD-ROMs may be misplaced or damaged when installation is completed and so are not available if needed again.